1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply devices, and more particularly relates to a power supply device including a battery and two boost converters.
2. Description of Related Art
As a power supply device of this type, there has conventionally been proposed a device including a battery, a first boost converter, and a second boost converter. The device is configured to control the first boost converter and the second boost converter such that electric power is supplied to each of a reactor of the first boost converter and a reactor of the second boost converter with phases shifted from each other (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-210138). Here, the first boost converter and the second boost converter are connected to a first electric power line and a second electric power line in parallel to each other, the first electric power line being connected to a motor, the second electric power line being connected to a battery. The first boost converter and the second boost converter, each of which has a switching element, a diode and a reactor, transfer electric power between the second electric power line and the first electric power line, while changing a voltage of the electric power. The power supply device performs the aforementioned control to decrease a ripple of the electric power output to the second electric power line.